How to Become Mrs Hermione Weasley
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: A lot of things can happen in a year. Family disapproval, ex-boyfriends, not to mention marriage proposals - and that's only the beginning. Can Hermione, Fred, Kat, and George make it to the altar, or will they crash and burn? Sequel to How to Seduce Hermione Granger. Fred/Hermione and George/OC


How to Become Mrs. Hermione Weasley

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: You know I don't own it.

Summary: A lot of things can happen in a year. Family disapproval, ex-boyfriends, not to mention marriage proposals - and that's only the beginning. Can Hermione, Fred, Kat, and George make it to the altar, or will they crash and burn? Sequel to How to Seduce Hermione Granger. Fred/Hermione and George/OC

* * *

Chapter 1: Shape of My Heart

"George, can you go restock the Skiving Snackboxes?"

"Got it!" George's voice called as he went to the back stock room. Hermione Granger's rich purple skirt swirled as she worked the cash register and helped people buy their prank products. Her white button-down shirt was stained with sweat, her Weasley Wizard Wheezes tie swinging around with the movement of her body.

She was on her twentieth turn around when she came face to face with a bouquet of red roses. An instant smile came to her face, and the bouquet lowered to reveal the face of her boyfriend, Fred Weasley.

"Aren't you sweet?" she said, taking the flowers from him.

"Sugary." he answered, and Hermione laughed.

"Oi! No bird wooing on the clock, Forge! Get your arse back here and help me restock!" George yelled, breaking the moment.

"Keep your pants on, Gred!" Fred called back. He grinned winningly at Hermione. "Rain check?"

"Always." she said. Fred pecked her cheek and went to help his ailing twin.

"Okay Mies, while you and your lovely boyfriend are perfectly adorable, we have work to do!" Kat Parker admonished.

"You could be just as happy." Hermione gave her closest friend a leveled look. "If you'd actually go on a date with George every once in a while. Whatever happened to the spark you two had last month?"

"It faded, obviously." Kat said in her flippant way that told Hermione that she was either lying or hiding her pain. In this case, it was both.

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Yeah, well, what of it? Not all relationships are destined for a happily ever after."

"Kat-" Hermione started, but then the twins joined them and, upon seeing George, Kat disappeared up the stairs to the flat. The crestfallen look on George's face broke Hermione's heart.

"Now that work's done, what do you say to a trip to Fortescue's?" Fred twirled Hermione into his arms, kissing her lightly once she was in range.

"Before dinner? Your mum would have your head." Fred grinned.

"She doesn't have to know." Before Hermione could protest, he pulled her out the door and down to the ice cream parlor. A loud thump drew George's attention, and he went upstairs to investigate.

He found Kat throwing things into a suitcase haphazardly, which had been the source of the thump, and he froze.

She couldn't leave - he wouldn't let her.

"Where do you think you're going?" she jumped, startled, and then scowled at him.

"It's not like you care." She resumed her packing - she didn't even bother to fold most of it.

"Of course I care!"

"Sure, and I'm the Queen of England."

George's eyes narrowed, displeased with her sarcasm.

"You always do this." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do what?"

"You leave, or threaten to, whenever things don't go your way. You did it when you thought I was going to choose Verity over you, and now you're doing it because...well I don't know why, but it's probably for some equally stupid reason!"

Kat bristled.

"You stupid prat! Get out!" she threw a pillow at him, which he caught and tossed to Hermione's bed. George approached her, feeling angrier than he had ever felt before, and grabbed her arm, stopping her movements. She glared up at him, her sea foam colored eyes vibrant.

"Don't forget, this is my flat. You moved here in to be with me."

"I moved in to be here for Hermione." Kat replied. "In fact, she may be the only reason I stay."

"And where would you go?"

"Back to France. My mother will undoubtedly have space." she said, referring to her mother's wealth.

"You must be really desperate to go back to the mother you can't stand." George said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't hate my mother, George." Kat growled.

"Could have fooled me." the prankster replied.

"You think you know me so well, don't you? You don't know anything!" She struggled out of his grasp and pounded against his chest.

"I guess I don't, because the Kat I thought I knew wouldn't run away!"

"I'm not running away!" Kat protested. "Our spark is gone, George. There's no point in staying where I'm not wanted."

"Not wanted?" George's eyes narrowed. "I'll show you not wanted." He grabbed either side of her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hermione stared into her bowl of ice cream, a frown set on her face. Fred was rambling about some new project that he and George would start working on soon, and normally Hermione would be paying rapt attention, but today she was worried about Kat. George, too, but mainly Kat.

"Hey." Fred put his hand over Hermione's fist, relaxing it flat against the table, only to intertwine their fingers. "What are you thinking about?"

"Kat and George." she answered. "I'm worried about them, Fred."

"George is a big boy. He can take care of himself. If he wants to wreck the best thing that's ever happened to him, then that's his problem."

"I don't think that's what he wants, though. I think it's Kat martyring herself for love - she does this when she falls to deep and then wants to get out before actually admitting it to herself or others."

"Martyring?"

"She's trying to seem like a hero in an impossible situation."

"I know what the word means, love. I'm asking the question because a martyr usually ends up alone."

Hermione swallowed and watched as a drop of ice cream melted from her cup.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

George pulled away, and Kat blinked. He loved how she looked post-snog, not that she wasn't beautiful all the time, but post-snog was his favorite. Her face was an adorable cherry red, her dark hair tousled from being played with, her lips a strawberry red from the pressure, and the slight nervous shake her hands always had gave him just a little bit of an ego boost.

"You haven't kissed me like that in months."

"Is that why you want to leave?" Kat stiffened. A small smile came to his face. "The spark didn't fade at all, you little liar. You just felt neglected."

"I did not!" she protested.

"Do you want to spend more time with me, is that it?" he leaned toward her, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Do what you want." She waved noncommittally. George's smile went wider. When she realized what she said, her face turned as red as her lips.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said, her eyes going wide. It wasn't that she didn't want him to do things to (with) her, it was that she didn't want him to take it too literally. She enjoyed being able to walk.

"Then how did you mean it, love?" Kat grappled for an answer, and came up with a rather witty one.

"I meant that I want you to take me on a date that will blow me away. Something I'll always remember."

"Anything else?" Nothing could wipe the smile from George's face.

She mumbled the next part, her blush growing worse. "What was that?"

"Tell me you love me." She spoke clearer. "And mean it."

George took her hand - gently this time - and pulled her close to him. She stumbled a bit, and he caught her. Just like he always would.

"I love you, Katherine Adrienne Parker."

"You're a daring bastard, calling me my whole name."

"I like to live dangerously." he brushed a dark curl away from her face. "Well?"

"Oh, right." she turned red again - she felt like a teenager with all this blushing, honestly - and smiled shyly at him. "I love you, George Fabian Weasley."

"That's better." he kissed her soundly, all previous problems forgotten.

* * *

A/N: Yes, you are reading the sequel to _How to Seduce Hermione Granger. _The idea came to me a few days ago, and I just had to go with it. I loved writing HtSHG, and I don't think this will be any different. I'm thinking about 12 chapters, maybe a 13th for an epilogue. It depends on where the story goes.

I hope you guys enjoyed this, please review!

-Charmy


End file.
